


Kisses and a Ring

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: Sakata Gintoki loves kisses and the intimacy you give him, but he'll never admit it aloud with prying ears.  He'll say it for your ears only, but only when he's kissing you.





	Kisses and a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gintama fic! I'm still not grasping Gintoki's character just yet, but I couldn't help writing this. Hope you enjoy!

You have the whole world clasped within your fingertips. Soft petals of tulips caress your lips, as bodies press closer together -- as Gintoki presses you closer to him, sighing for a breath of air. 

The minimal candles surrounding his home flickers, doing nothing to provide sight, not that the two of you really needed it. 

You marvel at his eagerness, as he with your softness. 

The taste of strawberry milk the two of you shared moments prior passes between your tongues. Words that could easily be said pass in the same sentiment, spoken against each others' lips, as soft as the petals that Gintoki had given you. 

The ring resting on your finger gave no glint in the dark to mimic that of a diamond -- it was simple. Simple and screamed Gintoki.  

The silver band kissed your skin as endearingly as Gintoki kisses your forehead in the morning when he thinks you're still fast asleep. The ring pressed lovingly against your ring finger is the sole reason you're pressed against him so tightly.

You break away from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting two shared passions. The two of you breathe heavily, and you keen at the heated look he gives you. 

Gintoki caresses the sides of your waist, bringing a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear to keep it from blocking the view he has of you -- of your flushed cheeks and bleary eyes, lips a bright red. 

As if he were drunk on the dizzying taste of your lips, he murmurs to himself, mouth agape: "beautiful. How can someone be this pretty?" 

"How can someone be this handsome?" You tease, mouth curling in a taunting grin, but your words come out breathy and uncontrollable. Gintoki laughs at your transparency. You curl your fists in the neck of his shirt. "Kiss me already, dammit," you huff against his mouth, waiting for him to close the tantalizing distance. 

He does, except he bypasses your lips in favour of kissing your cheeks, forehead, eyelids, jaw. You sigh at the press of his lips against your skin. You run your hands through the mess of his hair, and he sighs in content, lips stopping their trail of kisses.

He closes his eyes, a hand caressing your thigh as you continue to play with his hair.

It's strangely silent in his home. No Shinpachi. No Kagura. No Sadaharu. Though despite the quiet, the sweetness of the words Gintoki utters permeates the air, high on a love that holds both of you tight in warm embraces and fleeting glances. 

You bring a hand to his cheek, the ring on your finger biting the warmth of his cheek. He leans into your touch before taking your hand and placing a kiss near the ring. 

"How did you manage to get something so pretty?" You mumble, placing the hand he kissed on his jaw, a thumb running across his lower lip. 

"I ask myself that every day," he grunts, moving his head down to kiss the thumb on his lip. 

"Not me, silly. I mean the ring!" You giggle as Gintoki runs tickling touches over your stomach. Your laughter rings out into the otherwise silent house, even when Gintoki has his lips over yours. 

"You're so cute, dammit. You're driving me crazy, damn woman."

"You were crazy to begin with," you sing. Your cheeks rise to accommodate the grin stretching your lips, eyes twinkling. Gintoki nearly chokes on his spit, and it takes every fibre of his being to stop himself from squealing. 

You press forward, capturing his lips once more. You sigh at his warmth, as he runs a hand through your hair.  

Proclamations of an unyielding love pass through busying lips. A wonder of the amount of luck one can have in his lifetime passes through Gintoki's. You wonder if it can really be called luck, if you were pining for him just as much as he were you. 

The both of you realize none of that matters. Not when he has you in his arms, not when you're hugging him so tight, and especially not when the cold bite of your engagement ring shines brightly than any star in the candlelit room. 


End file.
